Terms Of Service
by Jade-Max
Summary: Sabé and Obi-Wan romance. Sequel to my Quartet of short stories set during Episode 2. Needs a serious re-write before it can be finished; if anyone would like to adopt it, please PM me!
1. Terms of Service Part 1

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: SW belongs to GL, I don't own it, I'm simply writing for enjoyment.  
  
This is a Sabé/Obi-Wan Romance and is a continuation (kind of) of the short series I did  
called "A Stranger From the Past"  
  
Terms of Service  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The Noobian transport settled down on the landing pad with the sound of repulsor  
jets and metal connecting with metal. The wind blowing around the landing pad threw the  
clothing of the two waiting figures into disarray. They stood silently, waiting for the  
landing ramp to extend. The taller of the two reached up and removed the hood hiding  
their face from view, revealing a face that was handsome, despite the stress that was  
visible in the color of his hair and the lines in his skin. Dressed in the robes of a  
Jedi, he looked the part.  
  
Beside him, his companion pulled their hood closer over their face and stepped  
back. The hiss of the seal being broken could be heard as the pressure inside the ship  
equalized with the atmosphere outside. The ramp slowly lowered, touching the landing pad  
with a gentle thump. From the darkness of the ship, two figures exited, one holding a  
small bag, the other carrying a large suitcase. The smaller of the two, a beautiful  
woman in a blue gown, placed the bag on the ground as she stepped from the ship.  
  
Behind her, a young man with a Padawan's braid set the bag next to hers and went  
to her side. The man on the platform smiled, "Anakin."  
  
The young man nodded, "Master."  
  
Obi-Wan extended his hand to his Padawan, a smile cracking his face as he shook  
hands with the younger man, "It's good to have you home."  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
Obi-Wan turned to the young woman and offered her his hand, "Senator, welcome back  
to the capital. I thought you were going to stay on Naboo."  
  
Padmé Amidala glanced at her escort and then to Obi-Wan before shaking his  
extended hand, "Anakin and I have something we need to talk to you about, Master Kenobi."  
  
His eyebrows went up. He could sense the apprehension coming off these two in  
waves, "No better place than this, unless you'd like me to flag a speeder?"  
  
Anakin shook his head, "We'll rent one. I don't trust the drivers of those other  
ones." he walked off to talk to the man at the helm of the speeder waiting for them.  
  
Obi-Wan stepped back, "Senator, I believe you know my companion."  
  
The cloaked figure stepped forward and bowed, "Padmé."  
  
Padmé's eyes widened, "Sabé! What are you doing here?" she reached out and pulled  
the other woman into her arms for a tight hug, "You're the last person I expected to see!  
I thought you were still on Naboo."  
  
Sabé reached up and pulled her hood back, revealing unblemished features. Padmé  
gasped, pulling back in shock, "Your face." her hand reached out as if to touch her cheek  
but pulled back uncertainly, "How?"  
  
Sabé glanced at Obi-Wan, her smile soft, "It was a gift."  
  
Padmé's gaze followed hers and then she straightened as if shocked, "Obi-Wan?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes, Senator. Please, if you will, let's wait until we're in the  
speeder to talk."  
  
She nodded and turned back to Sabé, who's cheeks were tinted pink, and linked her  
arm through her friend's. "You are looking incredible, Sabé." she said sincerely.  
  
Sabé returned her smile as they followed behind Obi-Wan to where Anakin was  
waiting with the speeder. Somehow he'd convinced the driver to relinquish his for a  
while, probably a Force trick, and get a ride with another speeder. He could pick his  
back up when they were finished with it. Anakin offered a hand to Padmé and helped her  
into the speeder before sliding behind the controls. Obi-Wan handed Sabé down into the  
seat before stepping down beside her. "Just drive around, Anakin, it would seem we have  
a lot to talk about."  
  
Anakin nodded and throttled the speeder forward. Obi-Wan placed a hand on his  
shoulder and squeezed, "This isn't a pod racer and you have passengers who aren't force  
sensitive. Remember that."  
  
Anakin laughed but nodded, "Yes Master. Padmé, would you please fill him in about  
what's happened."  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him, as if to say "Why me?" but didn't voice the comment  
as she turned to Obi-Wan. "I will make this as painless as possible. Anakin and I were  
married when we arrived back on Naboo."  
  
Sabé bit her lip as she exchanged a glance with Obi-Wan. He broke into a smile  
and began to chuckle.   
  
"Did I say something funny?"  
  
He shook his head, "Oh no, it's just closely related, that's all. You married in  
secret to avoid the council's objection. And if I know Anakin, he did it knowing what  
he's got to lose if they find out."  
  
Anakin said nothing as he continued flying through the airways of Couruscant.  
  
Padmé glanced at her husband and then nodded, her eyes softening as she watched  
Anakin fly with one hand. "He insisted, after all we went through, Obi-Wan, how could we  
not? I almost lost him to Dooku, I couldn't bear it if..."  
  
"I'm not judging you, Padmé." He told her kindly, "I understand why you did it, in  
fact, I understand all too clearly the why. Judging you would make me a hypocrite."  
  
Anakin glanced back at him, "How so, Master, you haven't broken the code."  
  
"Sabé is my wife, Anakin."  
  
  
Author's note: Sorry it took so long to come out with this, it took a while to get  
inspired!  
  
Thanks for Reading!  
Jade_Max 


	2. Terms of Service Part 2

Oct. 2002  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to GL, I own nothing beyond the story line!  
  
Terms Of Service  
Chapter 2  
  
The speeder jerked violently, a mirror of Anakin's reaction, as Anakin  
slammed it to a halt and spun to face him. "What?"  
  
Padmé's expression mirrored his incredulity.   
  
Obi-Wan smiled wryly, "We have master Yoda's unofficial approval. It's a  
long story and hanging motionless in between the airways is probably not the best  
place for this discussion."  
  
"Just answer me one thing. How did you get Master Yoda to agree with you,  
Master?"  
  
"He offered it, Anakin. It's being held from the council's eyes. We need  
more Jedi. Jedi breed stronger Jedi. However, the rules of the order pretty much  
forbid this kind of attachment and in doing so we're killing ourselves."  
  
"I still don't see how you managed to get him to turn a blind eye. Even if  
he offered to. The other council members would pick up the disturbance when you..."  
he glanced at Padmé, his cheeks tinted red.  
  
"When we're intimate?"  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
"Master Yoda knows our dire straights. Without more Jedi, more individuals  
with Force potential, we'll cease to exist as an order and simply be individuals.   
We can't allow that. Sabé and I have been called upon to help add to the next  
generation of Jedi."  
  
"You've been -asked- to have children?"  
  
Sabé blushed, looking away from them all, "I agreed, Padmé, Obi-Wan means  
more to me than being able to live in the spotlight. I've been in the shadows for  
so long that people have forgotten me and it's easy to stay there. With Obi-Wan's  
gift I'm no longer memorable to most people."  
  
Obi-Wan slid an arm around her shoulders, "You are, Sabé, never say that."  
  
She smiled at him, "I mean because of the implant, Obi-Wan, you know that."  
  
"I know. You're beautiful either way, Sabé."  
  
She shoved him with a smile before looking back to Padmé, "Master Yoda allows  
me to stay in the Jedi temple with Obi-Wan, but nobody knows I'm there. I walk  
around in a Jedi robe," she pointed to her robes and shrugged, "I usually wear a  
lightsaber too, but today it wasn't necessary. The Jedi are gathered, en masse, at  
the Senate hall. The Supreme Chancellor is holding a meeting of the Jedi."  
  
"In answer to your question, Anakin, Master Yoda has been masking her  
signature since she joined me here over a month ago. No one, even the Jedi of the  
temple, take much notice of her beyond being a Knight. They don't need to."  
  
Nobody said anything for a few minutes while Anakin directed their craft  
towards Amidala's private residence. As he landed, Sabé turned to Padmé, "So why  
did you come back, Padmé? Especially if you're trying to keep your marriage a  
secret?"  
  
"I have a few things I neglected to do while I was here. Dormé sent a  
message saying I was needed. Besides, Anakin is still assigned as my protector."  
  
"Dormé is still here?"  
  
She nodded, "I didn't take her home with me and with what Anakin and I  
intended it didn't seem like a good idea."  
  
Anakin killed the repulsors and hopped out, extending a hand to Padmé. His  
mechanical hand. She grasped it without a glance, smiling at him as he helped her  
from the speeder. Obi-Wan and Sabé shared a smile. That gesture, more than  
anything else, spoke of the love the two shared. Obi-Wan stepped out and then  
helped Sabé out behind him. The area was wide open, the top of the building serving  
as a landing pad for the senator's private suite.  
  
Sabé pulled her hood up as Obi-Wan did the same, hiding their features from  
view. Carrying the luggage by unspoken agreement they looked like hired hands.   
Their small procession followed Amidala as she keyed in the access codes to her  
suite, Anakin entering first and checking for dangers before he motioned the others  
to come in. He pulled a box from his sleeve and turned it on, sweeping the room.   
Listening bugs were in abundance and he quickly removed them from the surfaces,  
crushing them before disposing of them.  
  
The room inside was wide open, two balconies off to the side with their own  
enclosed area of blaster proof tranparisteel, a large sitting room with three long  
couches set up in a triangle formation around a similarly shaped table. A hallway  
off to the left led to Amidala's bedchamber and the guest chambers. Everything was  
done in different shades and tones of blue.  
  
Anakin put one finger to his lips, sweeping the room again before carefully  
checking the surfaces. The main room finished, he worked his way through the guest  
rooms and then Amidala's room and the refreshers. The bug count was into the  
thousands by the time he was satisfied none of them were left.   
  
Anakin sat on one of the couches, Padmé sitting next to him as Obi-Wan and  
Sabé took the one on their right, "Do you think I could convince the council to turn  
a blind eye to our marriage, Master?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"The council would throw you out, Anakin."  
  
He nodded, leaning forward and rubbing his temples, "Master Yoda then?"  
  
"Master Yoda knows of our situation, I can see now reason why he wouldn't  
agree," Obi-Wan sighed, "It's unfortunate you married a Senator. Her life is lived  
in the spot light. Body guard or not, and believe me, Master Yoda would assign you  
to her permanently to alleviate suspicions, in public you'd have to act like her  
bodyguard and not her husband."  
  
"Like you do with Sabé?"  
  
"I don't normally leave his chambers," Sabé's voice was soft, "before you say  
how appalled you are with that I should explain that it's by choice. Master Yoda  
told me what would happen if we were caught. I know the consequences just as well  
as your Master, Anakin, but I'll brave them for him."  
  
Anakin nodded thoughtfully, turning his gaze on his wife. Padmé's hand had  
slipped onto his thigh and was gently squeezing the muscle in reassurance, "Just as  
Padmé bears them for me." Padmé's eyes were soft as they met his. Anakin turned  
back to Obi-Wan, wrapping his mechanical hand around Padmé's on his thigh. "So  
you're saying that even if I tell the council what we've done they'll still throw me  
out, and not just turn a blind eye."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, "Master Yoda might, in fact, I'm certain he would, the  
council as a whole wouldn't. If you want your marriage to work, you're going to  
have to keep it a secret."  
  
"I won't entertain suitors," Padmé told him with a frown, "I refuse to be  
pushed into a political alliance when I already have a husband. You know this is  
going to be a problem, Master Kenobi, if we try to keep it a secret. Already the  
Chancellor and the Queen are pressing me to marry and carry on my line."  
  
"I suggest you approach Master Yoda with your concerns, Senator, he could  
help you more than I."  
  
"So you think we should tell Master Yoda?"  
  
He nodded to his Padawan, "Yes, Anakin."  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
Obi-Wan inclined his head and then stood, looking down at the young couple,  
"If I didn't say so before, congratulations. You two are well matched."  
  
Padmé blushed lightly, smiling, as Anakin squeezed her fingers. Sabé stepped  
forward and hugged them both, tears shining on her eyelashes, "He's right. You two  
were made for each other." Pulling up her hood, she took up her position behind  
Obi-Wan and followed him out of the apartment towards the borrowed speeder. Sliding  
behind the controls, he waited for Sabé to seat herself.  
  
Sabé cast a glance behind her, looking through the window at her best friend.  
Anakin was removing the Senator's travel robe, his lips on the back of her neck,  
and Sabé quickly faced forward again. Those two had sparks shooting between them  
like a shorted power pack. She settled herself comfortably, taking Obi-Wan's hand  
in hers as he sped away from the apartment, back towards the Jedi temple.  
  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for reading you guys, there will be more to this story, I'm  
just not 100% sure where I'm going to take it yet. If you have any suggestions or  
things you'd like to see, please e-mail me at: Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks!  
  
Jade_Max 


	3. Terms of Service Part 3

Oct 2002  
  
  
Obi-Wan returned to their quarters a few hours later, deep in thought. His discussion with  
the Jedi Master had left him much to think about. He grimaced. Including the plight of his  
Padawan. The council could be convinced to overlook his marriage since he was a Knight, but  
Anakin's vows complicated matters. As a Padawan he wasn't allowed to choose a mate. Technically,  
neither was a Knight since the council normally created matches to allow stronger Force Sensitive  
children, but Sabé was a special case. He laughed softly. She wouldn't appreciate being told that.  
He sighed. What was he going to do about Anakin? Their vows of marriage were binding, and they'd  
obviously consummated their marriage. He was willing to bet neither would be inclined to even think  
of a separation.   
  
He palmed open the bedroom door and peaked in. Sabé was sleeping on her side, her breathing  
deep and even, her hands curled under her cheek. He smiled softly, unable to resist stepping inside  
and sitting next to her. His wife. Who'd have ever thought he'd be able to say those words? He  
reached over and gently brushed a strand of hair off her cheek. She was a miracle to him, a miracle  
he should never have received.   
  
She stirred in her sleep and he bent down to kiss her, knowing the instant she'd awakened.   
He pulled back, a gentle smile on his lips. "How are you feeling?"  
  
She lifted her hand as she rolled to her back, curving her fingers around his neck. "Mmmm, I  
think that's a wonderful way to wake up. I'm feeling better now that I have my handsome husband  
back in bed with me."  
  
He chuckled and kissed her again, pulling back after a couple of seconds. "I talked to  
Master Yoda. He had some interesting things to say."  
  
She allowed him to pull back and pushed herself up until she was sitting, the blankets pulled  
loosely over her knees. "Anything good?"  
  
"For you and I, yes. We're a special case, or so it seems, but Anakin and Padmé have gone  
against every vow Anakin's taken to the order. He's not knighted, and that's the biggest problem."  
  
"And they can't just knight him?"  
  
Obi-Wan's smile was faint. "It's not that easy. Anakin is a long way off from taking his  
trials, and his rash actions regarding the Senator have reinforced that. Master Yoda told me we  
can't shield them from this. Anakin's actions, and his attachment to her, have put them in a  
difficult situation. Without the ability control his actions and emotions he'll never survive the  
trials. He's still my Padawan, and his actions reflect on my teachings. Master Yoda gave me quite  
the dressing down for being unable to control him."  
  
"Will that be bad for us, too?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not as bad as you think. Where we're concerned it's not unheard of for  
a Jedi Knight to find a mate. Though it's highly unlikely for one of my experience to become  
attached to someone, Master Yoda did speak on our behalf to the council. They feel that, as long as  
we don't make a big noise about it, we're not a threat to the Jedi mentality or code."  
  
Sabé's eyes danced at the humor in his statement. "They'd consider us a threat? I find that  
very amusing. What else did Master Yoda have to say?"  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
She blinked. "Wh..." she suddenly flushed. "Oh! I suppose I should thank him."  
  
"I did for both of us. He's very pleased, Sabé, but he wasn't surprised. In fact, he  
brought it up, asking if I'd taken you to the medics to be checked out. Apparently he can feel the  
child's signature through the Force."  
  
Sabé's hand crept down to cover her belly. "Is that going to be a problem?"  
  
"No, love. Master Yoda said it was the reason he approached the council. If they detected  
your condition before we'd spoken to them, there would have been some really difficult questions to  
answer. Basically you would have been taken from me until the truth came out. He couldn't allow  
that. You are one of the reasons we have a hope against the Sith."   
  
She cocked her head at him. "Me? I'm one woman, I don't see how a single child can make a  
difference."  
  
"You're forgetting my apprentice is the chosen one."  
  
She laughed at his dry, droll tone. "Forgetting? When he's married to my best friend? How  
could I possibly do that?"  
  
He tweaked her nose. "Impish wench. I've been given standing orders from the council to  
stay with Anakin as we protect the Senator. The threat to her life is still as real as ever. We're  
going to have to pack a bag or two, lovely. We're going to stay with the Skywalkers."  
  
Sabé shrieked in surprise and happiness as she launched herself into his arms. Maybe, just  
maybe, the four of them could come up with a way to solve this problem. 


	4. Terms of Service Part 4

Oct 2002  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas, it ain't mine.  
  
  
Anakin opened the door to the Nabooian senator's suite and looked at his Master in shock. "Master? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I hope we're not interrupting you."  
  
"No, the Senator and I were just sitting down to dinner."  
  
Obi-Wan arched a brow. The tone in his apprentice's voice implied it was a very private, romantic affair. "I have our orders from the Council."  
  
Anakin groaned but stood aside from the door and usher him in. Not at all surprised when Sabé, fully cloaked, appeared from around the corner. He took in the bag she carried with a critical eye. "Are we going on a trip somewhere?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, waiting for the door to close. "I had the chance to talk to Master Yoda today. Not only about your circumstances, but mine as well. As it turns out, we've been assigned to the senator as a permanent escort. Sabé is going to return as the Queen's aid. We're bunking in here with them until your wife returns to her other suite."  
  
Anakin blinked, completely shocked by his revelation. "We're what?"  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled. "Relax, Padawan."  
  
"Anakin? Who's...? Oh, Master Kenobi, what brings you back this evening?"  
  
Obi-Wan bowed to Padmé, "Anakin and I have been permanently assigned to you, Senator. Sabé will be returning as your aid, if that's alright with you."  
  
Padmé blinked once before a smile spread across her features. "Of course that's alright with me!"  
  
Sabé tugged her hood off and grinned back at Padmé, her eyes dancing. "Think of all the trouble we can get into with these two playing watch dog."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Sabé winked at the indignant Anakin, "You can play too, young Padawan, I promise we won't mind."  
  
He made a face before blanking his features at an exasperated look from Obi-Wan. "Sorry Master."  
  
"We've been told you're not to be out of our sight at anytime, Senator, in fact, one of has to bunk with you at night. Do you have a preference?"  
  
"But, Master... I-"  
  
Padmé's laugh cut him off as she placed a hand on her husband's arm. "Relax, Anakin, he's teasing you. You and Sabé can share the guest room, Obi-Wan. I appreciate the council's understanding in this matter."  
  
"The council hasn't been informed."  
  
"Then how...?"  
  
"Master Yoda has assigned us to you. He alone knows of the true nature of your relationship. This is his way to alleviate any suspicions, for the moment at least. You will both be required to act like there is nothing between you when you're out in public. That means in your senator's box, in the hall ways, in the conference rooms, the meetings, the banquets and celebrations. If anyone suspects that there is more to this pairing than a simple bodyguard duty, both of you will be brought under harsh scrutiny. The council will have no choice but to get involved since Anakin is my Padawan and then the truth will come out. If it does, the council will be forced to make a decision regarding your relationship."  
  
Anakin grasped Padmé's hand, squeezing her fingers. "What did Master Yoda have to say about it, Master?"  
  
"You've put him in a very hard position, Anakin. We could both be expelled for your rash actions."  
  
Anakin swallowed, looking down at his wife as she stepped closer, her presence soothing his nerves. "I'm sorry Master, I didn't think-"  
  
"No, you didn't, thinking was never your strong point." Obi-Wan sighed, "What's done is done, now we deal with the consequences. As it stands for now, because you're not knighted, if the council was to find out about your marriage, you'd be separated. Then you'd be put on trial separately to determine the strength of your attachment before you'd either be kicked out of the order or forced to take an oath to never have anything to do with the other again."  
  
Anakin swallowed. The thought of facing the council, even to simply tell them he loved his wife, was enough to scare him. He didn't like them, especially Master Yoda. The little green Muppet hadn't wanted him to be trained in the first place. He fought back the unkind thoughts. That Muppet had saved his life on Geonosis, surely that should count for something. "I understand, Master."  
  
Obi-Wan's face softened from its stern visage. "You're a smart man, Anakin, I trust you and the Senator can work some kind of signals out between you."  
  
Padmé smiled. "If we're going to be living in close quarters, Master Kenobi, I'd appreciate it if you'd call me Padmé. I've never been one to stand on ceremony."  
  
He smiled. "Then call me Obi-Wan, Padmé."  
  
She nodded, "We were just sitting down to dinner and there's plenty for everyone if you're hungry."  
  
Sabé held up the travel case. "I'd like to get settled if that's alright. Obi-Wan, could you give me a hand?"  
  
He smiled, nodded, "I'll be right there."  
  
As Sabé disappeared towards the sleeping chambers he turned back to the younger couple. "I know this is going to be hard on the both of you, not only do you have to hide from Jedi, but from politicians. Master Yoda told me to offer you the option of not entertaining suitors for security's sake, at least for a while, Padmé."  
  
"If he hadn't offered, I was going to insist. Thank you for approaching him for us, Obi-Wan."  
  
He shrugged. "I didn't really have a choice. Enjoy your dinner." He turned and walked away, leaving them to their romantic interlude. His steps were soft as he stopped in the doorway of the spare room. His wife was bent over the case, carefully pulling items of clothing from it and placing them on the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
She didn't look up from her work but a smile spread across her lips. "I'm fine, Obi-Wan. You worry to much."  
  
He stepped inside and closed the door, leaving Anakin and Padmé to their privacy. "It's my job."  
  
A wry smile tilted her lips. "Oh? I thought your job was being a Jedi Knight. Is that part of the job description?"  
  
He shrugged. "It's part of my character."  
  
She stopped unpacking and went to him, looping her arms around his neck and looking up at him with a smile. "It's one of the few things you do too much, Jedi." She stole a quick kiss before moving back to the suit cases. "Could you give me a hand here? I know we don't have much to unpack, but I thought I'd give Anakin and Padmé some time to themselves."  
  
"And as a bonus you get me to yourself?"  
  
"Something like that. Here," she offered him an extra set of Jedi robes, "I don't know where you want to put these."  
  
He took them from her hand and stepped to the closet, shaking them out before reaching for a hangar. "I feel down right domesticated."  
  
She laughed, "I have you well trained."  
  
Obi-Wan hung his robes before walking over to her, grabbing her hands and pinning them to his chest. She laughed, looking up at him.  
  
"Who has who well trained?" he asked archly.  
  
She flexed her fingers, tracing small circles on the front of his robe. "I have you well trained. You'd do anything for me."  
  
He chuckled, smiling at her. "That I would." He released one of her hands and cupped her face. "What did I do to deserve you, Sabé? How did I become so blessed?"  
  
She tilted her face into his hand, her eyes half closing. "You accepted me, Obi-Wan. Flawed and all." She placed a finger against his lips, silencing his automatic objection. "You know I was. I was so scarred by that battle I couldn't find it in myself to think anyone would want to love me. I felt hideous, like some kind of a monster. Your acceptance of that flaw, of that monstrosity, and your gift is beyond compare. Nobody has ever done anything like that for me before. You gave yourself freely to me, regardless of your code and your upbringing. Acceptance is something I've looked for, for a long time, Obi-Wan."  
  
He kissed the tip of her finger. "I always accepted you. You're a remarkable person, my love."  
  
She smiled. "When I was Padmé's handmaiden and posing as Queen, I didn't think so. I had to fool everyone and I was good at it. I ever fooled you. I didn't like doing it, but I had to. I've always done my duty for her, yet I never felt like there was a real me. Playing that role was a part of me just like the implant was before you healed me. There were many times I wasn't sure if I was just an extension of Padmé's personality and role. You, and my injury, changed that. You've given me back my sense of self-worth and for that, I'll always love you."  
  
He leaned down and covered her lips with his own in a soft kiss. "I love you."  
  
She returned his kiss with a smile before stepping away. "You can follow through on that promise of a kiss when we're done packing. Give me a hand?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and helped her unpack the suitcase. Tomorrow would be soon enough to discuss the problems surrounding Anakin and Padmé's marriage. Tomorrow would probably take all his strength. Looking at Sabé he knew he could help them get through this as long as the four of them stuck together. 


	5. Terms of Service Part 5

Oct 2002  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas, it ain't mine.  
  
Terms Of Service  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Anakin sat across from Padmé as his Master followed his wife. He was silent as she served them both before picking up her utensils. "What's wrong?"  
  
He glanced up from his plate before picking his fork up with his left hand. He was still unaccustomed to the metallic replacement and used his real hand whenever possible. "I've - we've - caused alot of problems with this."  
  
She took a small bite of her dinner, nodding. "We knew it would happen, we're not unprepared."  
  
"I thought we weren't, but what can we do, honestly Padmé? You'll have to start seeing suitors eventually and I won't allow that."  
  
"Ani..."  
  
"Anakin."  
  
She sighed, mentally chastising herself for the momentary lapse. "Anakin, I won't see other men. You know that. That won't even become an issue for a long while yet. Why don't we deal with what's going to happen when I have to go back to the senate in two days?"  
  
He chewed his food as she spoke, absently lifting his glass with his right hand to take a drink before realizing what he was doing. He froze, almost dropping the glass. Padmé's hand curled around his own, and his gaze flew to hers. "It's a part of you now. Stop fighting it. Just because it's artificial doesn't mean I love you less."  
  
He slowly put the glass down, carefully straightening the fingers of the hand. She slid her fingers between his very, very slowly. "You'll get used to it."  
  
"Like you have?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, Anakin. You're not the only person to have a replacement hand before."  
  
He looked down at his plate and pulled his hand free before tucking it back into the long sleeve. He couldn't look at it. They resumed their meal in silence. After a few minutes he placed his fork back beside his plate. "I'm sorry."  
  
She swallowed her mouthful before answering. "Sorry for what?"  
  
He waved his left hand. "For all of this. I'm sorry we have to hide. I'm sorry I'm not ready to take my trials yet, and I'm sorry I'm putting you through a large deception."  
  
"Are you sorry you married me?"  
  
His eyes widened and he shook his head. "Never."  
  
Padmé placed her fork next to her plate and folded her hands on the table. "Then why are you sorry about the consequences? You can't have one without the other."  
  
Anakin stood in a sudden show of restless energy and moved to the window, his hands clenching at his sides. "I don't know. I just..."  
  
Padmé rose from her chair, approaching him slowly. "Anakin, we've been through this. We both know why we have to hide, but we never said it would be easy."  
  
He stared out into the Coruscant night, his eyes taking in the speeding lanes of repulso-lift traffic, "It should be. We're finally together, shouldn't that count for something?"  
  
She stopped behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not to sound trite, but if something is worth having, isn't it worth fighting for?"  
  
He turned to look at her, a half-smile on his lips. "That's what I did to win you, even when you fought against me."  
  
She stepped close to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, receiving a gentle embrace in return. "I was foolish to fight against you. Come back to the table and we'll finish our dinner. Tomorrow will be soon enough to let the galaxy in."  
  
He ducked his head, inhaling her scent before stepping back, calmer than he'd been before, and nodded. Tomorrow they could deal with the consequences of their actions. For tonight they could continue to live in a dream.  
  
  
  
Sabé awoke first the next morning, her stomach in knots. She swallowed several times, trying to fight the surge of nausea that threatened to choke her. Damn morning sickness anyway. She'd been expecting it for several weeks and hoped she wouldn't get it. Obi-Wan rolled over next to her, his brow furrowing in his sleep. She slipped from the bed and ran for the refresher.  
  
Obi-Wan woke slightly disoriented. He turned on his side, reaching for his wife only to find she was gone! "Sabé?"  
  
He lifted his head and winced. The noise coming from the refresher sounded painful. He threw back the covers, grabbing his robe, and belted it as he walked. He carefully opened the door to find his wife kneeling on the floor, her head over the waste depository unit. He knelt next to her, gently sweeping the hair off her slightly red face, and holding it at the nape of her neck.  
  
Her stomach heaved again and he tenderly brushed her bangs off her forehead, using the Force to find and wet a cloth. She finally sat back, her head hanging from exhaustion and embarrassment. He offered her the cloth and gently wiped her face. "My poor darling," he murmured softly.  
  
She curled into his body, gladly taking the strength he offered, and allowed him to baby her. Several minutes passed before she finally pushed herself out of his arm and stood, reaching for a glass of water. She swirled it around her mouth to rid herself of the acidic taste and spit it out. Obi-Wan held her hair without asking. Finally she swallowed some of the water and offered him a weak smile. "I want your child, Obi-Wan, but the long-term process can be difficult on the body."  
  
A soft smile curved his lips. "You're holding up amazingly well, Sabé."  
  
She allowed him to hug her gently before exiting the refresher. She slid back between the covers. "What time is it?"  
  
He glanced at the chrono. "Just after four in the morning."  
  
She groaned. "Come back to bed."  
  
He chuckled as he slipped into his clothing. "I need to do a security check of the suite before I can do that."  
  
She made a face at him before pulling the covers up to her chin. "Can you make it a quick one, love? I'm awful cold without you."  
  
He chuckled, moving to the bedside to gently tuck the sheets in around her body. "I'll be back before you know it. Try and get some sleep."  
  
She nodded, curling on her side as he left the room.  
  
Obi-Wan closed the door most of the way, but not all, just in case Sabé needed him. He paused at the door across the hall and gently cracked it, peeking in. Anakin and Padmé were curled up together like spoons, their room silent. He searched it briefly with the Force before closing the door again. Room to room, he did a visual check and a sense check. Nothing. He nodded, double-checking the locks on the windows and doors before making his way back to bed. This apartment seemed to be relatively unknown, or it wasn't common knowledge that Padmé was back on Coruscant. Hopefully it was the second and he could sleep well for two nights. Once it was made public that she'd returned, he could count on many nights standing guard with Anakin. And neither of them were looking forward to that. 


	6. Terms of Service Part 6

Dec 2002  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas, it ain't mine.  
  
Terms Of Service  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Sabé awoke later that morning feeling abysmal. Her mouth was dry, her throat was sore, and her body ached. Her head was pounding and she hadn't even opened her eyes yet. She groaned softly, rolling away from the warmth of her husband and curling up into a small ball. She felt terrible.  
  
"Sabé?"  
  
She didn't open her eyes as Obi-Wan's husky, concerned tone entered her mind. She simply wanted to be left alone. His hand curled around her hip, gently coaxing her to turn over and towards him. Her position stayed the same, yet she rolled over, her knees hitting his hip. "Sabé? Speak to me," he gently caressed the curve of her cheek, trying to coax her to open her eyes.  
  
She did, but only barely, as the dull light of the city filtered in through the blinds and cut into her mind. It couldn't be that much later than the last time she'd awoken. "I feel terrible," she told him softly, her throat raw.  
  
He pulled her close, wrapping carefully around her curled body as he gently rubbed her back. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
She closed her eyes again, tucking her head under his chin. "Do the shades go any darker?"  
  
"I can check."   
  
"Do you have to get up?"  
  
He chuckled softly, rubbing her back again. "Would you rather I didn't?"  
  
She nodded. The filtered light coming through her closed eyelids suddenly dimmed, the sharp stabbing pains her head was feeling abating. "Thank you, love."  
  
He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Sometimes it's the little things about being a Jedi you can appreciate the most. Anything else I can do?"  
  
"Just hold me until we have to get up."  
  
"If you're not feeling well, Sabé..."  
  
She pulled away gently, forcing herself to open her eyes. The room was dark, cave-like, barely any light filtering in from around the blinds. She met his gaze. "I'm going back to being Padmé's handmaiden, Obi-Wan, I don't get sick days."  
  
He sighed, cupping her face gently. "I don't want to see you come down with something worse, that's all."  
  
"I know." She lay back down, tucking herself close again and slowly unfolding her frame. When she was pulled against his warm, hard length, she immediately relaxed. His strength seemed to flow into her, revitalizing her. She hadn't been sleeping well since the beginning of her pregnancy, yet she always felt better when she was this close to him.  
  
An hour passed in contented silence before Obi-Wan reluctantly spoke. "We should be getting up."  
  
She sighed. She didn't want to; she never wanted to, yet she wasn't about to hide in their bed. She pulled away, reluctant to end the contact. He gently kissed her before she pulled away completely. She smiled, laying back against the pillow as he slipped from the bed and reached for his pants. She watched him dress in the shadows of the room, picturing him in her mind and smiling when he finally reached for his cloak and lightsaber. "My Jedi." She said softly, reaching out one hand to him.   
  
Obi-Wan knelt on the bed, placing a gentle kiss in the palm of her hand before pulling back. "Always, Sabé. Padmé and Anakin will be stirring soon and she'll need you to dress."  
  
Sabé reluctantly pulled herself from the bed and reached for the clothing she'd laid out the night before. She could feel herself being watched, but didn't mind. Obi-Wan had seen everything before. She finally pulled on her robe, leaving the hood down, as she stepped into the private 'fresher and turned the lights on low. She squinted, flinching at even the soft light. Today was going to be rough. Carefully, she twisted her hair into a simple, yet elegant, style and turned the light off.  
  
Obi-Wan had already left the room, and she could just make out his soft step several feet into the corridor. She followed, her step just as quiet, and found him slowly closing the door to Anakin and Padmé's room. He turned to look at her, a smile on his face, before he proceeded to do a security check of each room.  
  
Sabé took the opportunity to peek at her best friend. Anakin lay on his back, Padmé's head on his shoulder, her body tucked close to his. Even in sleep he held her protectively. She managed a smile as she closed the door. Those two were so very adorable together. She made her way through the suite, finding Obi-Wan in the living room.  
  
He stood in the center, his eyes closed, doing what she called his "Jedi exercises". It was his morning meditation, a time she never intruded upon. She moved off to the side, going directly for the kitchen. She'd make breakfast. Today the four of them could relax, but tomorrow, the real work would begin. Tomorrow the Senate would learn of Padmé's return and the assassin who'd failed to kill her, if still active, would more than likely resume their hunt. Sabé wasn't looking forward to the danger, especially in her condition, but she wouldn't shy from it. Padmé wouldn't die; they wouldn't let that happen.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: sorry about taking so long to get this part out, but keeping the four of them in character is rough on my mind! Hopefully I'll have the next part out soon. Thanks for reading and again, my apologies for making you wait so long!  
  
Jade_Max 


	7. Terms of Service Part 7

Jan 2003  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas, it ain't mine.  
  
Terms Of Service  
Chapter 7  
  
  
It was just past eight when Anakin finally made an appearance. Sabé was humming softly to herself in the kitchenette, her sick feeling seeming to have passed, while Obi-Wan was pulling dishes from a couple of cupboards. The smell of freshly cooked Aleraanian ham permeated the air.  
  
"That smells..." Anakin trailed off as he drew the gaze of the room's two occupants. "Good Morning Master, Sabé. It smells wonderful."  
  
Sabé smiled. "Thank you, Anakin. Take a seat, it's almost ready."  
  
Anakin moved towards the table before thinking better of it. "Uh. Can I help with something Master?" he asked, feeling distinctly uncomfortable in this domestic scene.  
  
"There's milk in the cooling unit."  
  
Anakin did as he was told as Obi-Wan stacked the dishes next to Sabé, detouring to place four glasses on the table. He stopped, watching Anakin as he placed the milk next to the glasses. Anakin finally looked up at Sabé. "Padmé asked me to ask you if you could do her hair, Sabé. If it's not too much trouble."  
  
Sabé finished removing the cooked ham from the heat and placed it on an extra plate. "Of course. Help yourselves."  
  
Obi-Wan's gaze followed Sabé as she left the room to go help Padmé before turning back to his apprentice. "Rough night?"  
  
Anakin ducked his head. "Master, I..." he tugged on the sleeve of his robe before looking up, "I'll be honest. I was really hoping for some time alone with Padmé before she had to go back to the senate and her duties."  
  
"And your own duties?"  
  
Anakin nodded. "Yes Master. Once everyone knows she's back, we'll have precious little time together and though we intend to make the most of those we've only been married a short time and..."  
  
Obi-Wan held up his hand. "I understand, Anakin. Sabé and I were given little time to ourselves beyond our quarters at the Temple, I fear your own relationship will be similar. Behind closed doors only."  
  
"I know Master," Anakin sighed, "but that doesn't mean I like it."  
  
"You're not really given much of a choice," Obi-Wan told him dryly.  
  
Anakin chuckled. "True. I'm starving, do you mind if I...?"  
  
Obi-Wan motioned for him to go ahead, his attention beyond his Padawan to the closed doors where the women were getting ready. He heard laughter and smiled slightly. Anakin might resent the intrusion but Padmé was obviously enjoying being reunited with her friend. He shook his head fractionally and turned, going to prepare himself a plate and join his Padawan at the table. Soon enough they'd have their hands full, but for the moment, he was going to enjoy relaxing.  
  
  
  
  
Sabé knocked on the door, "Padmé?"   
  
"Come in," came the slightly muffled reply.  
  
She opened the door to find the former Queen seated at her dressing table, running a brush through her tangled hair. Sabé laughed softly. "Would you like a hand, MiLady?"  
  
"You're shirking your duties, handmaiden," Padmé came back. "I've never had to summon you before."  
  
Sabé's eyes tinkled with amusement as she curtsied apologetically, "You pardon," she said softly, "I have been distracted of late."  
  
Padmé turned, putting the brush on the table, and stood with a smile. "With good reason, I should think."  
  
They shared a laugh, embracing tightly. "It's good to have you back, Sabé," Padmé told her with a smile.  
  
"It's good to be back. So what's this I hear about you needing help with your hair?"  
  
Padmé squeezed Sabé's hands before retaking her seat. "It's not cooperating today. Normally I can do it but the tangles just don't want to... What?"  
  
Sabé laughed. "You sound like when you met that Tyestrian ambassador the year after the attack on Naboo. Rabé was teasing you unmercifully about having a crush on him, remember?"  
  
Padmé grinned. "I'd forgotten all about that. Don't tell Anakin, he might get jealous."  
  
Sabé crossed her heart with a wink, "Not a word to that oh-so-young oh-so-cute husband of yours."  
  
Padmé threw her brush at her friend and Sabé caught it expertly, stepping up to begin running it through Padmé's hair. "Well," Padmé admitted softly, "You're right. Anakin is a fine looking man."  
  
Sabé was silent as Padmé seemed to draw within herself, her thoughts elsewhere, and her heart went out to her friend. Padmé and Anakin were both in a far more difficult situation than Obi-Wan and herself. A Padawan had married and that was strictly forbidden, she couldn't help but wonder what kind of obstacles they'd be facing together, and apart, that would threaten their newfound happiness. Sabé gave Padmé her space, quickly and efficiently straightening her friend's hair and looping it into a simple, yet elegant, style and tying it off. She stepped back but Padmé turned, catching her hands in a tight grip.   
  
"I'm glad you and Obi-Wan are here, Sabé."  
  
Sabé searched her friend's gaze and pulled the younger woman into a hug. "As am I, sister. As am I."  
  
Padmé smiled. It had been a long time since any of her handmaiden's had called her sister. She quickly shrugged off her melancholy mood and moved towards the door. "Well. Let's go, I'm sure our men are wondering where we are."  
  
They shared a laugh as Padmé opened the door and they headed towards the kitchenette and breakfast. 


	8. Terms of Service Part 8

Jan 2003  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas, it ain't mine.  
  
AN: I'm sorry for the long waits between chapters, however it's difficult to keep the characters to the guidelines I've got in Episode 2, and I'm attempting to keep their characters as accurate as possible. That, and inspiration is fleeting at best, so if it take awhile between chapters, my apologies!  
  
Terms Of Service  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Breakfast was an easy affair; both couples seeming to be at ease. Though Obi-Wan and Anakin spoke little between them, the ladies more than made up for it. They had alot to discuss after such a long absence. The men listened attentively, and Obi-Wan knew the instant Anakin began wishing he and Sabé were elsewhere.  
  
"So what are your plans for today?" Padmé wanted to know, her expression eager.   
  
Sabé looked at her husband. "Obi-Wan?"  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged, looking straight at Anakin, "I was thinking Sabé and I would do a little shopping. She'll need new clothing now that she's resuming her duties as Padmé's handmaiden."  
  
"Shopping?" Padmé looked eager, "Would you mind if we joined you?"  
  
Sabé opened her mouth to agree and Anakin to protest, but Obi-Wan beat them both to it. "I'd actually like to spend the day with Sabé, if that's alright with you. We haven't gone many places together, but the story is circulating that she's back on Coruscant. I'd like to show her off, to put some truth to those rumors."  
  
Anakin frowned. "Is that wise, Master? People might connect you with Padmé."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "That's the intention. The rumors say she's staying with another Handmaiden, preparing for the return of their senator. Naturally both have Jedi bodyguards."  
  
"Naturally," Padmé echoed dryly. "Is this wise, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"They won't trace us back here, sena- Padmé. I have been a Jedi Knight long enough to know how to escape detection. We'll just appear in the most expensive shops in the upper district, Sabé will plant a few misleading clues for anyone watching us while she shops. There is also the possibility that some of the shop owners will recognize her. I'm almost counting on it. By confirming her presence, perhaps we can coax Count Dooku to show his hand."  
  
Anakin's mechanical hand flexed, the black leather glove he wore over it whispering in the sudden quiet. "The sooner, the better." He muttered.   
  
Padmé grasped his hands, squeezing them tightly as she gave him unspoken assurance. "Is that all you've planned for the day?"  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled. "For the moment, yes, since I don't know how long it will take Sabé to shop for what she needs."  
  
"Do you still have the access codes to my senatorial account?" Padmé asked her friend, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
Sabé winked at her friend. "It won't be misused, I promise."  
  
Padmé laughed. "I know it won't. Buy yourself something other than those handmaiden robes, would you? They're so drab, no imagination and it'd be nice to have some color. But then, as a bodyguard..." she frowned.  
  
Obi-Wan and Sabé exchanged glances before Obi-Wan spoke, dropping the second bomb on the young couple in two days. "The robes would be a better idea, much as I'd love to see her in something more. Once her condition becomes more obvious they'll stop some uncomfortable questions."  
  
"Condition?" Anakin asked confused. "What condition?"  
  
Padmé's jaw dropped. "Are you...?"  
  
Sabé nodded and Padmé rounded the table, wrapping the older woman in a tight hug. "Oh gosh, I'm going to be an unofficial aunt, really?"  
  
Sabé laughed, "Yes. Most assuredly yes."  
  
"You're pregnant?" Anakin said the words incredulously, his jaw dropping in shock. "With my Master's child?"  
  
Sabé laughed. "That's normally how it works when two people are married," she teased gently.  
  
"Wow." Anakin murmured softly.  
  
Obi-Wan accepted a hug of congratulations from Padmé before standing. "Well, we're stopping the newly weds from having some much coveted time alone. Shall we, my love?"  
  
Sabé smiled, accepting his hand and rose to her feet as Padmé settled back beside Anakin. "We'll be home later," she promised, "and then I think the four of us should talk."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her questioningly but she simply smiled mysteriously and went to collect her cloak. Obi-Wan looked back to Padmé and Anakin. "We'll be gone for several hours. Try and stay out of sight."  
  
The flush that covered their skin and Padmé's gentle giggle left Obi-Wan no doubts that they'd intended to do just then. He shook his head, pulling his hood over his head and joining Sabé at the door. Her Jedi disguise would be useful for slipping away seeing as several Master and apprentice pairs would be in the district today and around it. It was a good place to practice observation skills. One more pair wouldn't be noticed or noted. They changed too frequently for that.  
  
Helping Sabé with her hood, he gently stroked her cheek before stepping out of the apartment and into the hallway. The door slid shut and locked behind them. With sure strides, they headed for the lift that would take them to the landing pad. And from there, into the bustle of the city-world. 


	9. Terms of Service Part 9

April 2004  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas; it ain't mine.  
  
AN: Inspiration is fleeting at best for this story, so if it take awhile between chapters, my apologies! Yes, I know it's been a year and I do apologize for that. Hopefully a long chapter will make up for the long wait. Thanks for reading!  
  
Terms Of Service  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Sabé slipped into the handmaiden's gown and cloak as Obi-Wan stood guard outside the small room. Two other pairs of Jedi were already in the area, that they'd seen, and Obi-Wan had informed her that there would be more as the day progressed. Thankfully, by the time they'd have to leave, she would be able to slip back inside unnoticed. This was crucial. Packing the Jedi Robe into a bag she left the booth. Obi-Wan was waiting for her and smiled, his eyes lighting at the sight of her. She returned his smile shyly. Obi-Wan might be her husband but with that glint in his eye she was thankful she was able to dress in something more pleasing. She was grateful for being able to dress as herself and, from the look in his eyes, so was he. He stepped back to allow her to pass.   
  
"You look lovely, Sabé." He murmured softly, for her ears alone, as she stepped passed him, falling into the role of her silent shadow.   
  
She glanced at him for half a second before she lost sight of his cloak and continued out of the shop. Leading the way, she melted into the pedestrian traffic of the elite shopping district. It was familiar territory and she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. A shopping excursion, her first one since before her scarring and her first one since returning to Coruscant. Leading the way, she stepped into the first specialty stores with Obi-Wan on her heels, and carefully reached up to remove her hood.  
  
"Sabé? Is that the Queen's Sabé?"  
  
Sabé smiled, "Andirla, it's good to see you. But Padmé is a Senator now. Her two terms have been up for awhile."  
  
Andirla smiled, coming out from behind the desk. She was a tall blonde woman with a grace that seemed to radiate from her body. She seemed to glow with elegance. Sabé embraced her warmly, accepting a kiss on the cheek as Andirla pulled away. "What brings you to my humble shop today, my lovely?"  
  
"Humble?" Sabé laughed softly. "You never could manage to seem humble. Padmé is returning to the planet shortly and, as you know, a Senators wardrobe is somewhat different than a Queen's."  
  
"Nothing for yourself then?"  
  
Sabé swore she could see Obi-Wan's smirk in her mind as she shrugged carefully. "One or two pieces for Rabé and myself. It's at the Senator's request."  
  
Andirla's eyes fairly sparkled. "Of course, my dear, of course, let's see if we can't fill out the Senator's wardrobe."  
  
And so it went for the rest of the afternoon. Sabé would walk into the shops and carefully examine every piece of merchandise the eager shopkeepers would present, while the gossips worked in the shadows. She bought at least one article at each store, hiring a hover-sled and two droids outside the first to carry her purchases. Obi-Wan observed it all. He watched the shopkeepers make small talk with Sabé before closing a sale, watched and listened as, once Sabé had left the premises, they turned to their other clients and began to spread the story. He didn't smile, except for a faint movement of the corner of his mouth.  
  
This plan would work far better than they'd planned. Yet something nagged at him. Something dark and dangerous. Something focused on his wife. His senses turned outwards, searching for the threat, but couldn't pinpoint it. Keeping close to her side, and but a step behind, he followed her through the maze. His attention focused beyond her, encasing her in a protective invisible bubble. Nothing would happen to her, he promised silently. No matter what anyone wanted to do, to threaten, she'd be safe. And yet, when the attack came, they were both caught by surprise. So flat footed, that Obi-Wan didn't react until the bolt was headed straight for between his shoulder blades. So late, it was almost too late.  
  
Sabé turned as the flash of Obi-Wan's lightsaber lit the street, a bolt of energy searing through his robes. He missed the main body of the blaster bolt but caught enough of it to deflect it from its deadly path. He didn't grimace as it grazed his skin and then punched through muscle into his left shoulder, but he noticed it. He'd be feeling the pain later.   
  
Sabé leapt into action before she saw the bolt strike her husband. Fear mingled with her calm as she sighted the bolt back to its owner, her blaster in hand, and squeezed the trigger. Her weapon didn't have the range, but she knew the would-be assassin knew they were made. She could see it in their face. "Obi-Wan..."  
  
She'd barely said his name before two other Jedi were beside the culprit. The assassin turned and fled, the Jedi hot on his heels as he disappeared from sight.  
  
Obi-Wan made a mental note to thank the two who'd interceded as he powered down his lightsaber. He fought a wince as the burning in his left shoulder suddenly seemed to engulf him. He'd been hit straight on, not grazed as he'd first thought. Sabé placed a hand on his arm, her dark eyes concerned.  
  
"I think we've had enough shopping for one day, don't you agree, Handmaiden?" he asked respectfully, suppressing the pain with the Force as he met her gaze.  
  
She searched his eyes, looking deeply to find if he was hurting more than he let on, but could find nothing. Yet she could feel the pain he was hiding, he was suppressing. "If you think its best Master Jedi," she agreed. "Though I had two more stops that I was informed I had to make. Will that be a problem?"  
  
He knew what she was asking. She wanted to know if he was alright, even though she wasn't going to come right out and say it. They didn't know who could hear their conversations. He inclined his head. "That will be acceptable, Handmaiden. But only two. There could be more assassins about and I have my orders to keep you safe."  
  
She smiled faintly. "I will keep the stops short." She agreed. Turning, she led the way towards the last two shops on this end of the bank, her stride as fast as she dared. She wanted to get back to the apartment and look at Obi-Wan's shoulder, but she was tense. She felt the eyes watching her, the questions; the speculation. Yet nothing was said and they're been no screaming, no panic, as the shot had rung out. A testimony to the status of the people who came to shop in these boutiques. Yet to was the knowledge in those eyes that Obi-Wan had almost missed the bolt that bothered her most. Jedi were respected and feared because of their powers. For one to almost die in such a fashion... she didn't want to think about it. Scanning the area ahead of her with her eyes as Obi-Wan scanned with his senses as much as he could. She wondered if her idea to stop by these two gossips, the worst of the bunch, last was such a good one.  
  
"Steady,"   
  
She almost jumped when his voice whispered just loud enough for her to hear and no one else. [i]High strung[/i], she chided herself silently. [i]You're going to get yourself and Obi-Wan killed. Keep it together, Sabé, just two more stops and then you can disappear into oblivion again.[/i] Her mental litany wasn't interrupted as she stepped into the next shop and spoke to the shop keeper, her mind only half on the conversation.   
  
[i]You've been out of the game far too long if this one incident has rattled you, old girl. What would Padmé think if she could see you now? You'd never be allowed to guard her again. Keep it together until we get back to the apartment, until you've looked at Obi-Wan's shoulder, and then you can be all emotional like a pregnant woman is expected to be. Not long, not much longer now, just deal with Synde, then Kamyly, send the speeder home, and disappear back into your Jedi robes. Things will be better once you see that Obi-Wan isn't nearly as injured as you think. See, he'd not even wincing.[/i]  
  
Sabé only barely bit back the slightly hysterical laugh she felt building. If a Jedi was to show pain after a hit like that, expecting it or not, they'd be mobbed. She swiftly dealt with Synde, dropping all of the same hints, plus a few the others hadn't received yet, before buying three gowns, one for herself, Rabé and one for Padmé, before leaving the store at a quick pace.  
  
"Handmaiden."  
  
She almost froze at Obi-Wan's mild tone. "Yes, Master Jedi?"  
  
"Shouldn't we wait until your purchases have been loaded onto the hover-sled?"  
  
Sabé turned. "You insisted on haste, Master Jedi. They know where the next boutique is and will be joining us there."  
  
Obi-Wan's tone was mild, but his gaze held a warning for her, "Theft is just as big of a problem in this district as assassins, handmaiden, I recommend we wait."  
  
She bit the inside of her cheek, wanting to glare at him for slowing them down, but inclined her head. "I will defer to your judgment, Master Jedi." She could read the warning in his eyes as clearly as if he'd said it. By rushing they were showing fear and giving an assassin an opening to try again. She knew it, had been trained for it, and a part of her bristled at having to be reminded. She'd been the senior bodyguard, the decoy, to the Queen of Naboo, she shouldn't [i]have[/i] to be reminded!  
  
They waited in silence as the packages were brought from Synde's store and loaded on the sled. Sabé set off at a leisurely pace, despite her need to hurry. She would do this right and if she failed, she could fail them both.  
  
A long standard hour later, they were slipping into the room where she could change back into her Jedi robes and Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did well today for someone who's been out of practice for the better part of the last 10 years."  
  
Sabé grimaced. "And I reacted like a rookie when we came out of Synde's boutique. I know better."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "Your condition might have something to do with that. You know some of your reflexes have been..." he trailed off and she arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Go on," she said, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for him to finish. "Don't hold out on me now, Obi-Wan."  
  
He reached out and gently cupped her face. "Your reflexes have been wired so tight I'm surprised you were as calm as you were. I'm very proud of you, Sabé, yet mildly annoyed at the same time."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
He leaned in close. "You shouldn't have people chasing you; you shouldn't be the target for assassins. Not again."  
  
She covered his hand with her own. "I knew what I was getting into when we asked for this part, my love. We've begun the charade, we can't end it in the middle."  
  
"I know. That doesn't mean I have to like it."  
  
She let his hand go and turned away. "Our child will be in the line of danger thanks to my, to our, decision. We can't change that now, but I find myself wishing they we could. That I could. I don't want to lose this child, Obi-Wan."  
  
He placed a hand on her belly, gently turning her back towards him. "You think I do?" he asked softly. "Our child couldn't ask for a better protector than you, Sabé. You're as fierce as the Wampa creatures of Hoth when protecting their young. Danger is a part of our lives, we just have to accept that. Our lives, our child's life, are in danger. The only thing we can do is prepare and trust the Force to take care of all of us."  
  
She turned in his arms and hugged him fiercely. "I hope you're right," she whispered softly, "Between the four of us and Rabé, if she shows up, I hope the Force can watch out for us all."  
  
Obi-Wan stroked her hair gently. "Trust me. Come on. We should be getting back."  
  
She nodded, pulling her hood up to hide her face, and followed him out of the small room. They hadn't gone far when the Jedi who'd chased the Assassin approached them, bowing to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Permission to speak with you, Master Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan looked around them and ducked into a side street with Sabé and the Jedi. "You bring news of the Assassin." It wasn't a question.  
  
The Jedi inclined his head. "We caught up with the individual and took them back to the temple. There was more than one hired to target you and the Senator from Naboo. We couldn't find who hired them."  
  
"Did you round up the others?"  
  
The Jedi shook his head. "Master Yoda requested we leave them be and follow them. If we take them out, more will be hired and we will not know the direction from which our enemy will strike. The council agreed with Master Yoda."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you. Keep me informed of any future developments. May the Force be with you."  
  
"And you, Master Kenobi." The Jedi inclined his head and departed.   
  
Obi-Wan and Sabé stood in the side street for a couple of minutes before she spoke. "So the Assassins are still out there but are now under Jedi surveillance, is that it?"  
  
He nodded. "Better to know where the danger is coming from, than to keep watching your back for the knife you know is there, but not in whose hands. Come, I need to speak with Anakin about this."  
  
She didn't protest as they stepped back out into the main street and headed back towards their transportation. Something was on Obi-Wan's mind, but she knew he'd tell her when he could. Until then, she'd keep her peace. For now.  
  
Obi-Wan watched as Padmé and Sabé spoke about the incident at the Market. Anakin's face was slowly growing darker as the tale was related. Neither of the young love birds seemed thrilled at the prospect of facing another round of assassins. Well that was too bad, Obi-Wan found himself thinking. They'd be facing tougher obstacles than assassins if their relationship was ever exposed.  
  
Padmé frowned as it was revealed that Obi-Wan had been injured. "Master Obi-Wan?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'm alright."  
  
She obviously didn't believe him. "Anakin, can you please restrain him so we can look at his wound?"  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't help but be amused at the absurdity of the situation. Anakin was hardly in top shape himself.  
  
Anakin looked between his master and his wife before looking to Sabé for help. "Your wish, milady?"  
  
Sabé shook her head, placing a hand on Padmé's forearm. "He's alright, Padmé. Honest. A little sleep and good food and my Jedi will be back to top shape. He'd just a little worn down, that's all. We both are."  
  
"Padmé," Anakin stood, "we should let them rest. We need to talk about this threat and prepare for it."  
  
Obi-Wan and Sabé exchanged a look as the other two left towards their room. Talk. Right.  
  
Sabé curled close to Obi-Wan, tucking her feet underneath her as she placed her head against his shoulder. "Do you think they over reacted?"  
  
"Nah," he teased softly, "Youth [i]never[/i] over react."  
  
She smiled a small smile. "Only those two. I don't think they really took us seriously though."  
  
"They did." He assured her. "Anakin in particular. He doesn't like the idea of losing their quiet new life anytime soon."  
  
"But they'll both get bored with it." Sabé signed. "What's it like to be that young and idealistic again?"  
  
Obi-Wan squeezed her gently. "Anakin's lost a lot of his ideals. His fight with Dooku..." he shook his head. "He's only now beginning to regain his confidence. Another blow like the loss to the Dark Jedi and he may fall that way as well."  
  
She sat up straight, her eyes wide. "Anakin a Sith?"  
  
Obi-Wan pulled her back with a firm tug. "Any Jedi can go to the dark side," he explained. "It's just a matter of making sure they know how to channel the emotions and control them so that they don't rely on them. Think about it. If anything happened to Padmé, Anakin would lose it."  
  
She returned to her previous position, but there was a new tension in her frame. "I don't want to think about what he'd do."  
  
"Neither do I, love, but we have to consider it. With this new threat it's possible that you or she may be wounded, even killed." he stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head. "I don't want to lose you, and Anakin doesn't want to lose Padmé."  
  
"Not like we want to lose either of you either," she protested. "We love you the same as you love us. What would happen to Padmé if Anakin went darkside?"  
  
Obi-Wan was quiet for a few moments before shaking his head. "If what they have is real and true... I hope that never happens. Come on. We should get some rest before we have to head to the senate tomorrow and announce Padmé's intention to return."  
  
Sabé was slow to stand, her thoughts still on the dark possibility that Obi-Wan had presented. When she finally met his eyes again there was sadness in their depths. "I love you, Obi-Wan, but... If I have to give my life to keep her and Anakin together, you have to know I will."  
  
He pulled her close, hugging her tightly. "I know." his reply was soft, accepting. "It's who you are, my love. I may not like it, may not approve of it, but I accept it. I only ask that you think of our child."  
  
"Not of you?"  
  
He kissed her forehead lovingly, "I have accepted you and your beliefs, Sabé. I love you and I don't want to lose you. But, I know where your responsibilities lie. I know where your duties lie."  
  
She closed her eyes, fighting tears. "They should be with you and our child."  
  
He hugged her more closely, still mindful of her condition. "They are. But you're a soldier, a trained protector. I understand, my love, that there are things we cannot out grow."  
  
She tightened her grip. "We can when other responsibilities outweigh our training. I just can't bear the thought of seeing Padmé broken by Anakin's betrayal."  
  
Obi-Wan kissed her fiercely before lifting her in his arms. Wounded or not, he would always be able to hold his wife. He carried her to their room and kicked the door closed behind him. She needed to be shown she wasn't the only one with fierce feelings and, for once, allowed himself to let go so she could see. And see she did.  
  
Anakin was waiting for Obi-Wan when the older Jedi emerged later that evening. Padmé and Sabé were still asleep. "Master."  
  
"Something you need, Anakin?"  
  
"Is the threat to Padmé as bad as it seems?"  
  
"Did it ever change?" Obi-Wan countered. "She's a public figure, Anakin, a Senator. And a powerful one at that. You didn't seriously think she'd be safe back here, away from Naboo and the people who are sworn to protect her, did you?"  
  
"I can protect her." There was no compromise in his voice, no hint of doubt. Anakin would protect her if it meant giving his life to do so.  
  
"Can you protect her from you?"  
  
Anakin's brow knit in a frown. "What do you mean, Master?"  
  
Obi-Wan walked to one of the tinted windows, staring out at the traffic, but not seeing it. He was silent for a long moment. "You have learned much." he admitted as Anakin joined him. "But you're not a Jedi yet, Anakin. You're still reckless and headstrong." He slanted a look at his young apprentice. "But those have been tempered since your loss."  
  
Anakin unconsciously flexed his metallic hand.  
  
Obi-Wan turned back to the traffic. "What will happen if you follow your desires and impulses the next time? Will you once again endanger her by your recklessness?"  
  
"Never." The answer was final.  
  
"Are you so certain?"  
  
Anakin nodded emphatically, however, it slowed uncertainly as he looked into his Master's face. "You don't think I can protect my wife?"  
  
Obi-Wan turned to look at Anakin fully. "I know you can, Anakin, but there are more dangers than the physical. If something happens to you, she will be wounded. If something happens to her, what will happen to you?"  
  
Anakin stared at his Master. "Nothing will happen to her."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "You can't protect and coddle her, Anakin. She's a passionate young woman who won't hide from her enemies if she can do something about it. You can't protect her from that. What happens if she's wounded? What would you do to her attacker?"  
  
"What would you do to Sabé's attacker, Master?" Anakin replied hotly, beginning to pace. "I'd kill him of course! They'd deserve it."  
  
"I wouldn't kill Sabé's attacker."  
  
Anakin's gaze snapped to his Master's. He saw acceptance and pain at the thought of losing his wife, but the real shock was the lack of anger. "But, you love her."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I do, more than anyone or anything I have ever met or owned. But I also respect her, Anakin. I respect the fact that she thinks differently than I do and will act in ways I cannot anticipate, for all my Jedi powers. She has training that exceeds our own in some respects and to ask her, to expect her, to deny that training would be unfair."  
  
"But why wouldn't you kill her attacker?"  
  
"If she'll live?" Obi-Wan shook his head. "Why? What purpose will that death hold beyond my own desire for revenge? Will it stop her injury or lead me to the real source of the attack? You must learn temprance and acceptance Anakin, or you will never understand your wife."  
  
"I understand her." Anakin's voice was soft, sulky, as if Obi-Wan had just chastized him for something he'd done wrong.  
  
Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anaki's shoulder. "You can learn more from a live, captive assailant, that you can from a dead one. Remember that we are not the law, nor are we above it, we simply enforce it so that there is balance."  
  
Anakin turned away. "Yes Master, I will think about what you've said."  
  
Obi-Wan watched his apprentice walk away and sprawl on the couch. Anakin's head was bowed, his posture defeated. Obi-Wan shook his head and turned to leave the apartment. Anakin would either take what he'd said to heart, or not. Either way, Obi-Wan had his own battles to fight and prepare for. This coming day would not be an easy one.  
  
Tension was thick between the two couples the next morning and Anakin's demeanor dark. It was obvious to all of them that something disturbing was on his mind. Yet, he wouldn't say what, even when cornered by Padmé. Sabé and Padmé were quick to exclude the men, and began speaking about the previous day's shopping trip and the clothing that Sabé had brought home. Neither spoke of the dangerous arena she would soon be entering by approaching the senate with word of Padmé's return.  
  
Obi-Wan left Anakin to his own devices and his apprentice soon went into the large living room, the sound a his lightsaber igniting audible to everyone. Obi-Wan shook his head before pulling out a data pad.  
  
"What are you working on, Obi-Wan?"  
  
He didn't look up. "Something Master Yoda's asked for."  
  
Padmé arched an eyebrow. "What, a review of our behavior?"  
  
"Close." he agreed to her half jesting question. "It's Anakin's evaluation based on our encounter with Dooku and the outcome."  
  
Sabé placed a hand over his. "Work on it later, Padmé and I need your advice on how best to reintroduce her into the senate."  
  
Obi-Wan looked up, shutting off the datapad and putting it away. "Alright. How can I be of service?"  
  
Sabé placed a diagram on the table, an outline of the existing senate hall, and placed a spoon on one area. "When I address the senate today this is the corridor of entry. The Naboo senate seat is here." she placed her finger over the place. They won't know of my arrival as I'll be dressed as a servant over top of my official gown. This is intended to be a surprise announcement and Padmé will be addressing them tomorrow."  
  
"But today's address is the most dangerous." Obi-Wan observed, refreshing his memory with which races held the senators boxes around the Naboo. He didn't like what he saw. Four of them were known to hire assassins.  
  
Sabé nodded. "Today's address, like all surprises in the senate, will likely involve a recess. Or rather, the Chancellor will try to call one. I can't allow that. I have to state the intentions of the Naboo and leave. The shorter my time in the box, and my address to the senate without being questioned, the better chance we have at not having an attempt on my life."  
  
"And tomorrow?"  
  
Obi-Wan traced the entry way. "Tomorrow, Padmé, Anakin and I will be flanking you. You'll have nothing to fear from attack. Sabé will walk point." He met his wife's gaze, to find a thank you in their depths. He shrugged fractionally in response. He understood her mission; he wouldn't interfere as that could get her killed if he tried to be overprotective. He trusted her.  
  
"Shouldn't Anakin walk point?" Padmé caught none of the silence exchange as she stared at the map.  
  
Sabé shook her head. "Too risky. Having Anakin and Obi-Wan on either side of you they can protect from any attack. With me in front, I can fire back from the protective circle."  
  
She didn't voice the fact that if she got to fire back it would be pure luck as she would likely already be dead or severely wounded. But Padmé knew and squeezed her friend's hand. "Let's hope we don't end up in a fire fight, or anything else, in the Senate hall. We have to stop this war and regain peace in the galaxy before something terrible happens." her gaze unconsciously went to where her husband had disappeared.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "You'll succeed so long as the Senate can be taught to see reason."  
  
"They can." She assured the Master Jedi, "but they also see hate and have a desire for revenge when one of their own is threatened or wounded. They'll be calling for blood because I was captured. Hopefully, with my safe return and my stance against this course of action, something can be done to halt this before it goes too far."  
  
"It's already gone too far." The three looked up at Anakin's dark proclamation.  
  
"Nothing is too far." Obi-Wan admonished him. "There is still hope."  
  
Anakin sat next to Padmé. "Are you certain Master? I have felt danger since coming here, a taint that wasn't here before."  
  
"The Council feels it too." Obi-Wan assured him, "But they're committed to finding the source. At ease, Anakin, the Jedi will maintain the peace as we have before, even if it means fighting to get that back."  
  
"Are you so certain?" Anakin asked again. "They committed to rescuing you and I but they were almost too slow to act. Are you sure they can make the decision to intervene quickly if it comes to that?"  
  
Obi-Wan's smile was faint. "The decision to rescue you and I was their decision to intervene, Anakin. They've committed themselves to assisting the Chancellor restore peace to the Republic. I assure you, it can be done."  
  
Anakin fell silent as Padmé changed the direction of their conversation and informed him of the next day's security arrangement. He listened attentively, speaking up once she was finished. "What about Sabé addressing the Senate today? Surely you mean to take more protection than just my Master."  
  
"He's not enough?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
He didn't look at Obi-Wan. "He might not be."  
  
"Relax, Anakin." Obi-Wan told him. "There will be other Jedi in the council hall to come to my aid if it's required. I don't think it will be. The Senate hall is unspoken neutral ground. There are rules of conduct to be upheld and it's bad form to assassinate anyone on its ground. Outside is another matter, but once we're in, I don't foresee a problem."  
  
"You never could." Anakin grumbled. He sighed. "I apologize Master, I didn't not sleep well last night." with that as an excuse, he pushed away from the table and disappeared into the bedroom he shared with Padmé.  
  
Padmé sighed. "I apologize, Master Jedi, he's under a lot of stress."  
  
"He needs to learn to deal with it, Padmé, or someday it will eat him alive. Enough of this, you ladies had best get Sabé ready, we're set to address the council in less than two hours. You'll have to hurry."  
  
He watched as they left, turning his face away and his thoughts inward, focusing on the Force as he sought its guidance. He was still sitting in the chair when Sabé emerged and shook him awake. It was time to go and face the mob. 


	10. Terms of Service Part 10

September 2008

Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas; it ain't mine.

AN: Inspiration is fleeting at best for this story, so if it take awhile between chapters, my apologies! Yes, I know it's been... almost four years and I do apologize for that.

Terms Of Service

Chapter 10

The Senate hall hadn't changed in the year since Padmé had last been seen. Sabé didn't know that, having never seen it before with her own eyes. The trip was an eye opener. The large hall where the senate gathered to discuss the matters of the galaxy was at the heart of the building, the many floors of senatorial offices surrounding it like a honeycomb of bees.

And at the center was the Chancellor Palpatine. The calm in the hum of activity, he seemed unchanged and untouched by the war ravaging the galaxy, though it was his orders that had begun the process. Or rather, his order that had been the turning of the tide. With the republic committed to the fight, the Jedi still leading the troops whenever they engaged, there was some cause for celebration.

And yet the senate seemed oddly detached from the fighting. Perhaps it was because they were using clones, or perhaps it was simply that no one truly believed in the cause. Whatever the reason, in the year since the informally known clone wars had begun, the fighting had become fiercer on the fronts and in the senate hall. Yet the support outside the senate was fading and the Chancellors army, or rather, the part he had chosen for an elite force of bodyguards, were staying closer to home to ensure public support.

Or rather, that was their true function. Mostly, as the public story went, they were there to ensure the droid armies and the Trade Federation didn't place an assassin close to the Chancellor. Not even the Jedi, so embroiled in the fighting, had guessed the real reason for the crack troops, though Master Yoda and Master Windu had spoken out against keeping such skilled fighters from the fronts.

Regardless of the current political storm, the Senate hall had a civilized air to it that was missing among many of the other buildings where the Senators congregated. There was a sense of purpose, though convoluted and clouded, that seemed to radiate from the walls.

Sabé kept her hood down as she entered the first tier of the hall, passing several offices and senators she recognized from the days of Senator Palpatine. They were older, but didn't seem to be any wiser as she could hear them bickering about the same differences that had set them apart some ten years before. She blocked it from her mind, focusing instead on the task at hand.

Obi-Wan walked ahead of her, his senses outstretched, searching for any hazards or dangers that could threaten his wife. His hands stayed relaxed at his sides, however his lightsaber was never far from his grasp. They walked in silence, the Jedi her only escort as they made their way to the 17th floor and the speaking box of Senator Amidala. They weren't stopped, though they received many strange and unfriendly looks.

Sabé shifted closer to Obi-Wan, her eyes darting around under her hood. Something didn't feel right. As they neared the Nabooian Senator's box, the feeling increased. Increased to the point of warning bells going off in her head and she stopped.

Obi-Wan halted a moment later. "My lady?"

"This isn't right."

He didn't turn to look at her, but scanned the surrounding area instead. He didn't feel anything through the Force, couldn't sense any threat.

Sabé shifted closer to the wall, away from the senator's box and motioned for Obi-Wan to follow.

He side stepped reluctantly, stepping back to join her. "What is it?"

She stared hard at the entry way to the Senator's platform. "I can't describe it. Something doesn't feel right about this. We should have be challenged, stopped or welcomed. Something is seriously wrong, Obi-Wan. Can't you feel that?"

"I don't sense a threat."

"Not through the Force." she smiled faintly. "I'm talking about your other senses; the gut instincts of an experienced fighter. Surely you know something is wrong."

He nodded once, slowly.

"I won't go out to that box until someone has stepped on it first."

"Me, you mean?" His smile was faint.

She slanted a look at him. "A droid, preferably." She looked around for the senatorial aid bots that seemed to inhabit the senator hall like bees. It wasn't long before an aid droid appeared and she stepped into its path. "Your designation?"

The droid stopped. "1A-A8," the metallic voice chimed. "Can I be of service?"

"I require a beverage before addressing the senate. However, I cannot enter my tier without being seen. Be so kind as to retrieve it."

The droid chirped in acknowledgement and followed her directions to the box down the hall.

It hadn't crossed the threshold when the first explosion rocked the box. Obi-Wan spun, covering Sabé with his body as the floor undulated underneath them. Chaos erupted as the booby-trap was sprung, and the screams from nearby aids setting up for the council session filled the air. Sabé watched over Obi-Wan's shoulder as the entrance to the Nabooian box disintegrated. She turned her face down as a smaller, secondary explosion vaporized much of the debris in the box.

Obi-Wan met her gaze as they stood by the wall, small pieces of duracrete pelting his back. "I hate it when you're right." he murmured softly.

"So do I," she whispered back. They waited until the dust began to settle before separating.

Obi-Wan moved away from her as the senate hall guards moved in, Jedi Master Windu close behind. "Obi-Wan."

"Master Windu." He inclined his head slightly but continued searching the area as the guards moved to cordon off the area.

"Are you wounded?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, thank the Force, and neither is my charge. Someone set a trap to destroy the Nabooian Senator's box."

Mace Windu looked towards what was left of the box. "A rather lethal trap. You may use the Jedi Council's speaking platform for this session of the senate."

Obi-Wan inclined his head, "Thank you, Master."

Mace watched as the two left to the turbo lift, the doors closing behind them, and shook his head. He knew Senator Amidala was back on Coruscant, knew she was going to be addressing the Senate sometime in the not so distant future, however, he hadn't known Obi-Wan and Sabé were involved. But he should have. A frown found its way onto his face as he turned and left. Obi-Wan would have his hands full without distractions. Mace needed to speak with Yoda.

--

Obi-Wan watched as the Senate recovered from the bombing, the session having been pushed back as droid swept the area to ensure no other bombs had been planted. They came up clean, as expected, and the Nabooian box was sealed off for further investigation. Sabé stayed near him in the area the Jedi had for their exclusive use. The tension between them was high.

"Are you alright?"

He looked down at her, nodding once before going back to surveying the actions of those around.

"Talk to me, Obi-Wan." Her voice was soft, carrying no further than the space between them.

"I should have known something was wrong," he replied, not looking at her. "I should have sensed it."

She placed a hand on his arm, "Not all things are felt through the Force, especially if the person who placed the device was Force sensitive. You know as well as I do that there are ways of masking a bomb to Jedi."

"That's what worries me."

She fell silent and stepped back, his terse words telling her much of his state of mind. No matter what she said, he wouldn't listen; he was too obsessed with the recent failure.

She waited for the session to be announced. It took several long, quiet hours, but it finally begun, the Chancellor Palpatine speaking to the gathered with regards to the bomb. She only partially listened, waiting for the floor to be open to the senators to speak.

Finally, after many promises to find and punish the culprit who had dared to invade the sanctity of the senate building, the Chancellor opened the floor to general discussion and new business.

Sabé took a deep breath and stepped into the main area of the Jedi platform, hitting the number pad to indicate she wished to speak. Several Senators spoke before her, but finally the platform detached and the Jedi were announced into the arena. She left her hood up until it stopped a ways down.

"Master Jedi," Palpatine said calmly, "You have an issue to bring before the senate?"

Sabé reached up and removed her hood, feeling the sudden shift of the mood in the room as her features were revealed. "No, Chancellor, I have come to speak on behalf of the Senator from Naboo."

The Chancellor waited for a few moments before nodding his head once.

"The Lady Sabé, representing the Nabooian Senator, the chair recognizes you." Intoned the meeting hall's judge.

She inclined her head, feeling the tension mounting even before she opened her mouth to speak. "I have had repeated attempts on my life since returning to Coruscant for my Lady. This is unacceptable. Senator Amidala will be returning to the Senate in the near future to address the acts of war that have broken out in our galaxy. Acts which this body perpetrated and sanctioned. I beg of you, senators, do not allow war to tear this republic apart when we need solidarity more than division. If you allow war to create a division, the people will lose faith."

She paused for a moment collecting her thoughts before continuing. "This body is above this, it has stood for thousands of years as a symbol of strength and unity. War can do nothing but damage that. War on the galactic scale we're now facing or war between two senators. The attempts of assassination need to stop. The petty squabbling must stop if this body expects to accomplish anything of value and maintain it."

There was an uproar throughout the hall, the noise almost deafening as the senators either proclaimed their displeasure or sounded their agreement. Several senators made to come forward and dispute her statements, however, the Chancellor waved them away.

"The feelings of the Nabooian Senator on the matter of the war are well know, however, it's regrettable we could not avoid the outcome. My Lady, you present very valid points, however, for the personal wars to stop, everyone must have the same opinion. As you can see, this is not the case. You do bring up points of valid concern, and we will discuss them when the Senate meets next."

She inclined her head and the platform moved back to its assigned position against the wall. She stepped back into the shadows, looking to her husband as the Senate meeting continued. "Take me home?"

Obi-Wan turned and led her away without a word. The gauntlet had been laid at Palpatine's feet and Padmé would need to be informed of what was to come so she could prepare. Either way, there had just been a fundamental shift in the power struggle within the Republic. Those who did not want the war would continue to speak out against it, and with Padmé's return, it would make it that much harder to suppress them. Sabé followed Obi-Wan out of the Senate hall and back to their transport, her thoughts on what her coming duties would be. No matter what, she knew they would be difficult and trying. She looked to her husband, suppressing a smile; she wouldn't be alone this time.

--

"How did it go?"

Sabé looked up as they entered the residence they shared with the Skywalkers and smiled faintly. "Before or after the assassination attempt, Padmé?"

Padmé came quickly to her feet and embraced her friend. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen, I..."

Sabé smiled, cutting her off. "We both knew there was a danger of it happening. We knew to expect resistance to your rejoining the Senate. Obi-Wan and I are both fine and I did get my opportunity to speak with the Senate about your reappearance. Not everyone was thrilled, mind you."

Padmé shrugged. "It comes with being the leader of the opposition. Anakin doesn't like it, at least," she slanted a mischievous look at her young husband, "he pretends not to like it. I think he's an adrenalin junkie myself."

Anakin made to protest, causing the other three to laugh, relieving the tension that was thick in the air. He smiled faintly. "I'm glad you can all laugh at me, but this is serious. Now that they know Padmé is coming back, we're going to have to be more alert than ever. All of us. They may try to get to her through Sabé or Rabé."

Sabé returned his slight smile. "We're used to it; you're forgetting this is what we train for."

"How can you train for death?"

Sabé shrugged. "You train to protect, not to die, but if it means I have to put myself in the way of a blaster bolt meant for Padmé, I'll do it. She's more important on the grand scale of things."

Obi-Wan was quiet as she stated her view firmly and without rancor. He knew she believed it, and had accepted that, but it was still difficult to listen to her say it.

Anakin noticed. "What do you think, Master?"

Obi-Wan met Sabé's gaze. "I think she has the right of it. Sabé is important to me, but Padmé represents something bigger than all of us. Peace, tolerance and understanding. That is always worth fighting for."

"Even dying for?" Anakin asked pointedly.

"Of course." Sabé answered him with a smile. "You have to understand Anakin that people will always fight. Be it for land, or power or peace. Some things are more important than others and we have to learn where and when to pick our battles. Something you should know about."

Anakin unconsciously flexed his metallic hand and Padmé reached over to grasp it, pulling it into her lap. "It's something we've both learned the hard way," she said softly. Everyone knew she was thinking about Anakin's confrontation with Dooku.

Anakin squeezed her hands, "I understand what you're saying Sabé, but I think we're fighting because we feel we have to, not because we really want to."

Sabé met his gaze without flinching. "Then why are you here, Anakin? Because you feel obligated? Because Padmé made you come and you couldn't change her mind? Think carefully. If she had an enemy, wouldn't you place yourself and your lightsaber in its way? Wouldn't you want to reach out and strike them down before they could become a threat to her life?"

Anakin looked at his Master. "That is not the way of the Jedi," he replied hesitantly.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I know your answers, Anakin. I know you would do everything in your power to keep Padmé safe, regardless of what consequences they would have. I think you would even give up the Jedi should the need arise."

Anakin flushed. "Never, Master."

"Never is a long time Anakin."

Sabé cut into their conversation. "Look, Padmé needs to prepare for the coming Senate gathering and you two need to cool it. Anakin would do anything for Padmé just as you or I would. We know that; his loyalty to her and the Jedi aren't in question here."

The others fell silent as Sabé finally recounted what had been said in the senate meeting.

The looks on Anakin's face were impassive, while Padmé's showed real concern.

"They can't just wait for the next senate meeting!"

"I'm afraid they're going to, Padmé," Sabé told her sadly. "The Chancellor was adamant. I remember him from when you were Queen; he hasn't changed much beyond aging. And even that is minimal. He wouldn't have listened if I'd protested and demanded an immediate resolution."

"And what did we accomplish by not requesting one?" Anakin asked, cutting into their conversations. "We're still going to have to put up with assassins and spies. We're never going to know peace!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Sabé demanded shortly. "I don't like it either, but by leaving the senators time to think they have to consider their positions carefully instead of just reacting. This could work in our favor. No senator wishes to feel like they're a target and bodyguards, especially Jedi bodyguards, aren't cheap!"

Anakin recoiled from her as if slapped and snapped his mouth shut.

Obi-Wan shot him a warning look, feeling the sudden spike in the Padawan's anger towards his wife. "She's telling you to think, young one. Don't take it personally."

Anakin took a deep breath. "My apologies, Master. I reacted."

Obi-Wan simply watched him as Sabé continued to speak. He tuned her out, carefully monitoring Anakin as he discussed the safety matter with Padmé and Sabé. He didn't like what he could sense. Reactions he could understand, they could be trained and focused into something new. Anakin hadn't reacted to Sabé's words. He was still simmering, very quietly, very slowly, but the matter was far from finished.

Obi-Wan excused himself at the next pause. "I need to speak with Master Yoda about this. Perhaps if the Jedi refuse to play bodyguard to every senator, there aren't enough of us, we can sway the vote some."

Sabé looked at him surprised. "That's a good idea. We'll wait here."

Obi-Wan cracked a half smile. "You don't have much choice in the matter, love. Be safe. Anakin?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Guard them with your life."

"Always, Master."

Obi-Wan could hear and feel the sincerity in his Padawan's tone and nodded. "I'll be back soon."

--

Obi-Wan arrived at the Jedi Temple to find it gearing up for the next offensive against the Trade Federation droid army. Masters and Padawans were being made ready; drilling, practicing and meditating, so that they'd be ready to face their inhuman foe.

He walked through several ranks, headed for the council chamber, only to turn away at a whim and head for the library.

The rows of books were eerily silent, more so than normal, and devoid of human presence. Even their Librarian, Jocasta Nu, had been pulled into service for this offensive. She might have been old, but any of the younglings could have told him she ialways/i knew things.

"Master Yoda?"

The diminutive Jedi Master turned at the sound of Obi-Wan's voice, looking up from the datacard in his hand. "Obi-Wan. A surprise this is."

Obi-Wan bowed to Yoda. "I apologize, Master. Have you heard of the problem in the senate today?"

Yoda nodded, tucking the datacard into his robes. "Informed, I was. Terrible this is. In danger Sabé is not to be."

"We haven't the choice, Master. Padmé can't stay in hiding for long and she's refused to let the attempts on her life sway her. She won't stay in hiding simply to save her own life when she's such a vocal part of the opposition. There is... another problem, Master."

"Another?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I believe Anakin and Padmé are going to be parents. I have sensed another life force connected to Padmé since her return. It is similar to the feeling I am getting from my wife with her pregnancy."

"A problem this is." Yoda frowned, thinking. Finally he nodded once. "A solution too. In hiding she will have to go, her state, no one must know."

"I know master, but that day is a long way off. Sabé's condition will be more noticeable first."

"This must not happen." Yoda pointed one finger at Obi-Wan. "Responsible you are for them. When show Sabé does, all must hide. The Senator's safety we must consider."

"And what of the future senate meeting? It's not for a week now, with the Chancellor's instruction."

"Reestablish old contacts the senator must. Prevent this, we cannot. Assist her you will."

Obi-Wan bowed. "Of course master. It could be tricky though, Bail Organa of Alderaan is back on Coruscant. He's long made it known he'd like a more... formal alliance with Naboo."

"A problem this is not. A treaty they can sign, the Senator's safety we must consider. Suitors she cannot entertain on the order of the council. Wait, she must, until the threat is gone."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan bowed. "One last thing."

"Hmmm?"

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "Anakin has serious problems when anyone else plans the Senator's security. It could cause problems."

"His place, your Padawan must learn. Be here, I will, for the council meeting, my aid I offer."

"I gladly accept, Master. You'll forgive me if I don't inform my charges."

"Understand, I do." Yoda's voice held a note of amusement. "Return to them you must. Plan carefully, Obi-Wan. In your hands, their fate is."

Obi-Wan bowed low and turned to leave. He was on the threshold of the library when something prompted him to stop and look back.

Yoda, so indestructible, sat in the middle of the floor, a holo in his hands, carefully recording the names of the Jedi lost to the wars. Obi-Wan braced himself against the swift stab of regret for so many lost comrades. He turned to go, firmly telling himself that their sacrifices wouldn't be in vain. He wouldn't allow it.


End file.
